wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Entrance to Subspace
Entrance to Subspace is the twenty-eighth level of The Subspace Emissary. It is a very short level, and is the first Subspace level. The level introduces, orange floors and platforms with blue lines, a purple space background, high platforms made of lines (as shown in the picture) and the purple Subspace Doors. Although the level is short, it can be very difficult on higher difficulties due to the fact that the level is filled with numerous forced battles, and large and/or tough enemies. It, along with Midair Stadium, Sea of Clouds, The Ruined Hall, The Canyon, and Battleship Halberd Bridge is the only level in the game to not have Turquoise Cubes or Orange Cubes. Plot When the player plays this level for the first time, the first cutscene plays, showing a large group of characters invading Subspace following the destruction of the Subspace Gunship. Later on, Bowser and Ganondorf are seen walking in an unknown area of Subspace. Ganondorf pulls out a Dark Cannon and fires at Bowser, his ally. Bowser falls as a Trophy, and Ganondorf kicks the Trophy aside. Ganondorf then calls in Master Hand by raising his hands horizontally. Ganondorf bows, but then notices Master Hand is being controlled by Chains of Light. He looks up higher to see Tabuu, who had manipulated him the entire time. Furiously, Ganondorf leaps up to attack Tabuu, who brings up a shield, sending Ganondorf back falling back. Ganondorf becomes a trophy when he comes in contact with Master Hand, releasing him. Master Hand, who has some cuts on him, forms a fist and flies toward Tabuu. Tabuu, once again, uses his shield move on Master Hand, sending him back to the ground. Master Hand lays there, either dead or unconscious. All characters suddenly appear ready to fight. Tabuu goes into his winged form and uses Off Waves, his strongest move, on the characters; turning them all into Trophies. Tabuu then pulls together the pieces of the World of Trophies that were pulled into Subspace by Subspace Bombs, and forms them into The Great Maze. Walkthrough When the level begins, the player will find himself in an area with a background that looks like purplish-pink comets going into a Subspace-colored black hole. The player should begin moving. The floor he is on will come to an end at a large gap. The player will see a Subspace platform. The player should jump here. Here, the player will see another platform. The player should jump. From here, the player will see a floor. The player should jump here. He will enter a forced battle against two Boom Primids, a Primid, and two Floows. After the enemies are defeated, the screen will start side-scrolling to the right. The player should move with it. Soon the player will hear a Spaceshifting Wormhole spawning, some Boom Primids throwing their boomerangs, and a Metal Primid will fall from the sky behind the player. Whenever it gets close to the player, the player should defeat it. Soon the Spaceshifting Wormhole is seen with some Boom Primids around it. A Borboras which is not seen yet, will blow wind at the player. The player should defeat a Boom Primid. Another will be spawned. It is the Spaceshifting Wormhole that is spawning the Boom Primids! The player should defeat the Boom Primids and destroy the Spaceshifting Wormhole. After the enemies are defeated, and the Spaceshifting Wormhole is destroyed, the player will see the Borboras standing in front of a higher part of floor. The player should defeat the Borboras. After it is defeated, the player should jump up onto the higher part of floor and fall to the other side of it. A collectible or some collectibles are there. After it/they are collected, the player should continue following the screen. Soon the player will see a Spaceshifting Wormhole spawning Primids on a platform in midair. The player should jump to this platform and defeat the Primids, then destroy the Spaceshifting Wormhole. After the enemies are defeated, and the Spaceshifting Wormhole is destroyed, the player should fall off this platform. A Primid will be spawned on the same platform as the Spaceshifting Wormhole, even though the Spaceshifting Wormhole is gone. After it is defeated, the player should move on. A Spaak will appear. After it is defeated, the player will see another Spaceshifting Wormhole spawning Primids on a platform. The player should jump here and defeat the enemies, then destroy the Spaceshifting Wormhole. After the enemies are defeated, and the Spaceshifting Wormhole is defeated, the player should fall off the platform. Another Primid will spawn on the same platform the Spaceshifting Wormhole the player just destroyed, even though the Wormhole is gone. After it is defeated, the screen will continue moving. Soon a platform a little higher than the ground will appear. The screen will slowly stop here. The player will enter a forced battle against three Spaceshifting Wormholes: one on the same platform the screen stopped at which spawns Fire Primids, one on the ground which spawns Borboras, and one on a high platform to the right of the platform the screen stopped at which spawns Metal Primids. After the enemies are defeated, and the Spaceshifting Wormholes are destroyed, the player should move on. The floor will soon end at a large gap. The player will see a platform in midair. The player should jump here. Up here, the player will see another platform which is higher than the one he is on. He should jump here. Here, the player will see another platform which is higher than the one he is on. The player should jump here. Here, the player will see a floor. The player should jump here. Up here, the player should run forward. After a long run, the player will enter a forced battle against an Armank. After it is defeated, the player should continue moving. He will shortly enter another forced battle against a Greap and three Big Primids. After the enemies are defeated, the player should continue moving. He will shortly enter another forced battle against four Big Primids and an Armank. After the enemies are defeated, the player can continue moving. He will soon be running up a slope. Soon the path will not be seen any more. It looks as if it is a gap. The player should run over the "gap". It will take him up then straight to a Door on a regular colored floor. What the player just ran ove was not thin air, but an invisible floor. The player should enter the Door. The level is complete. Notice that Goal Door has no golden lights nor a yellowish color. In the next two levels, there are no golden lights or yellowish color on the Goal Door. Music *In the cutscene- ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme ''plays. *During the entire level- ''Step: Subspace ''plays. Gallery The Entrance to Subspace-1-.jpg|Link about to jump on the higher part of floor. 282-1-.jpg|Yoshi at the Goal Door. 263-1-.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch near the higher part of floor. Trivia *In "The Ruinous Defeat" cutscene, Tabuu uses shield against Ganondorf and Master Hand, however during his battle in The Great Maze he does not use this shield. *After Ganondorf realizes that Master Hand is being controlled, Bowser's trophy cannot be seen, although his trophy was right next to Ganondorf. *When Tabuu used his Off Waves to turn all fighters (except King Dedede, Ness, Luigi, Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Sonic) into trophies, in the cutscene, their trophies were positioned horizontally. However, in Subspace (Part 1) and Subspace (Part 2), the next two levels, their trophies are positioned vertically. Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl